


miracle aligner

by tae_j_u



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, alex is groom’s friend, attending a friend's wedding, meet in spain, mile is bride’s friend
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_j_u/pseuds/tae_j_u
Summary: 터너가 친구 결혼식 때문에 스페인 왔는데 친구 결혼식에서 마일즈를 만나고 둘이서 타오르셔서 대낮부터 난리를 떨다가 서로 점점 마음에 들어서 마일즈 집으로 가게 됨...





	1. arrive in spain

 

_우린 그저 우연히 스페인에서 만났을 뿐이었다._

 

 

평소에 파티를 잘 다니는 성격은 아니지만, 필요에 한 해서는 가끔 파티에 참석하기도 한다. 이번처럼 친구의 애절한 부탁이라면 더더욱 특별한 이유가 없고서야 꼭 가는 편이다. 오늘은 친구의 결혼식인데, 스페인에서 만났다고 해서 식까지 거기서 올려버리고 살림까지 차리겠다고 하여 파티를 위해 스페인까지 가고 있는 중이다. 오랜만에 올라탄 비행기는 기분을 싱숭생숭하게 만들었다. 자주 비행기를 타는 사람이 아니기에 이렇게 비행기를 타보는 건 손에 꼽힐 만큼 적었다.

영국에서 스페인까지는 대략 2시간, 딱 자고 일어나면 거의 도착해있을 법한 거리다. 난 창문 너머 하얀 구름을 물끄러미 보더니 이내 눈을 감고 잠을 청했다. 다행히도 피곤했는지 눈을 감자마자 잠에 빠졌다.

-삐삐...삐...삐삐삐삐

알람소리에 정신을 깨고 시계를 보니 딱 2시간이 지나있었다. 이제 비행기도 착륙을 준비하고 있는지 아래로 하강하는 느낌이 조금 들었다.

승무원의 안내에 따라 착륙이 끝나자 다들 어서이 좁은 비행기 안에서 벗어나려는 듯이 밖으로 나가려 줄을 섰다. 

그렇게 꽤 짧은 비행 끝에 도착한 스페인은 딱히 특별할 것이 없었다. 영국과 다른 것이라 함은 간판의 언어 정도?

 

 

공항에서 나오자마자 택시를 타고 식장으로 갔다. 어딘가 이름 모를 바닷가 앞에 있는 별장 같은 곳이었는데, 딱히 주소를 자세하게 보지 않아서 정확하게는 모르겠지만 바닷가는 맞았다.

택시기사에게 주소가 적힌 쪽지를 들이밀자 주소를 보자마자 조금 고민하는 듯 하더니 바로 앞까지는 불가능하고 그곳에서 가까운 도로에 세워줄 거라고 말했다. 난 상관 없다고 말했고, 택시기사는 내 말에 천천히 페달을 밟았다.

 

비포장 도로는 없었지만 곧 있으면 비포장 도로가 나올 법한 길로 들어서서 몇 분 더 달리고 나니 도착한 건지 천천히 차가 멈췄다. 난 지폐를 내밀며 잔돈은 필요 없다고 하자 기사는 친절히 웃으며 잘가라는 인사까지 해주었다. 

정말 해안 도로 앞에 딱 내려준 덕에 아래로 내려가 구두를 신은 채 자갈길을 걸어야했지만, 딱 눈앞에 보이는 별장에 금방 가겠구나 싶었다.

 

벌써 식장에는 사람이 몰렸는지 웅성거림이 들렸다. 바닷가 앞에서 결혼식이라, 참 낭만적이긴 하다만 날씨가 엉망이었다면 최악일 장소다. 물론 오늘은 다행히 바람도 불지 않고 차분했다. 식장에들어서자, 하얀 정장을 입은 친구가 살갑게 인사하며 다가왔다.

“알렉스! 역시 와줬구나. 고마워.”

“오랜만에 만났는데 결혼식에서 보다니 참, 결혼 축하해.”

“고맙다. 저기 하얀 드레스를 입은 분이 나랑 결혼할 레이첼. 처음 사귄다고 말한 게 엇그제 같은데 이젠 결혼 상대로 소개하고 있네.”

친구는 입이 귀에 걸릴 것 같이 헤벌래 웃었다. 원래도 웃음이 흔한 놈이었지만, 참 사랑이라는 게신기했다.

난 친구와 짧게 대화를 끝내고 자리에 앉았다. 대화를 하던 도중 이제 식이 시작될 시간이 다 되었다는 안내가 울렸기 때문이었다.

식은 간단하게 진행되었다. 따로 입장하지 않고신부와 신랑이 동시에 손을 잡고 등장하였는데 그 주변으로 장미꽃이 흩날리는 모습이 한 폭의 그림 같았다. 

식이 끝나자 에프터파티가 시작되었고, 다들 식을 끝낸 신부와 신랑에게 축하의 말을 건냈다. 나도 짧은 축하의 말을 건내고는 샴페인을 집어들고 저택 안을 조금 둘러보았다. 2층에도 사람들이 있었는데 1층에 비해서는 몇 없어서인지 매우 조용했다. 난 손에 든 샴페인을 홀짝이며 2층으로 올라갔고, 벽에 걸린 그림을 구경했다. 아마 모두 오늘 신부의 작품일 것이다. 화가라고 했던가, 난 미술계를 잘 모르지만 어쨋든 최근 미술계에서 매우 촉망 받고 있는 화가라고 들었다. 하지만 미술의 미 자도 모르는 내가 보기에는 그저 그림일 뿐이었기에 손에 든 샴페인을 다 마실 때까지도 아무 생각이 없었다.

벽을 따라 걷다보니 발코니 문 앞에 도달했다. 마침 계속 인파 속에서 답답하기도 했던 참이라 문을 열고 발코니로 나갔다. 이제 좀 숨통이 트이겠거니 싶었는데 발코니에는 나 혼자만 있는 것이 아니었다. 이미 사람이 한 명 있었는데, 난간에 기댄 채 담배를 피고 있었다. 그냥 다시 나갈까 싶었던 찰나, 딱 눈이 마주치고 말았다. 우린 한 3초동안 서로를 바라보았다. 3초를 넘어서자 떨떠름함에 내가 먼저 눈을 피해 난간 쪽으로 고개를 돌리고 주머니에 있던 담배를 꺼냈다. 그냥 담배나 피고 가야지 했지만, 바닷바람 때문인지 쉽게 불이 붙지 않았다. 몇 번 부싯돌을 부딪혀도 불이 안 붙자 짜증이 나기 시작했다.

그때, 그 사람이 불이 켜진 라이터를 내 담배 끝에 가져다 대었다. 난 고개를 돌려 그 사람을 보았다. 가까이서 보니 좀 순하게 생긴 인상의 남자였다.

“불 필요하잖아요.”

난 아무말 없이 불을 붙이곤 다시 고개를 돌려 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 폐부를 가득 채우는 바닷바람의 짠내와 담배 연기가 마치 마약처럼 기분을 몽롱하게 만들었다. 남자는 내 옆에 서서 담배를 입에 떼곤 내게 말을 걸었다.

“바닷가에서 결혼이라니, 딱 두 사람답네요.”

언제 봤다고 은근슬쩍 아는 척이냐고 말하고 싶었지만, 딱히 나쁜 사람 같아 보이지는 않았기에 짧게 대답을 던졌다.

“그렇네요.”

“신랑 측 사람입니까?”

“친구에요.”

짧은 대화가 끝나자 서로 기다린 듯이 담배를 깊게 빨고는 연기를 밖으로 내뱉었다. 하얀 연기 두 개가 서로 얽히며 허공에 퍼지는 게 보였다. 

“전 마일즈 케인 입니다. 신부 측 친구에요.”

남자는 시키지도 않은 자기소개를 하고는 내게 손을 내밀며 악수를 청했다. 참 별난 사람이다 싶었지만, 이번에도 별말 없이 손을 잡고 대답해주었다.

“반갑네요, 마일즈 씨. 전 알렉스 터너 입니다.”

나도 모른다. 그 남자의 장단에 왜 맞춰준 건지.그냥 내 생각에는 그때 담배연기와 바닷바람을 너무 깊게 들이마신 것 같다.


	2. go to segovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 사실 별건 없어요. 짧아서 설명도 필요 없는...

 

 

 

결혼식에 왔으면 신랑•신부에게 축하를 해줘야할 자리지만, 난 그러지 못했다. 아니 이건 안 했다고 봐야하는 걸까.

 

급한대로 가장 가까이 있었던 방으로 들어갔다.문이 닫히자, 우린 마치 이성을 잃은 짐승처럼 서로에게 달려들었다. 

벽으로 밀치고, 엎고, 뒤집으며 얼굴과 머리가 엉망이 되는지도 모르고 입술이 닿는 곳에 그저 찍어눌렀다. 뱀처럼 엉키는 입안의혀는 물기 가득 축축한 소리를 냈다. 흥분감에 내쉰 숨은 콧소리와 함께 그릉거렸다. 

난 그의 셔츠 단추를 하나씩 풀어가다가 결국 다섯 개 쯤 풀었을때 참지 못하고 그대로 옷을 뒤로 당겨 벗겼다. 마일즈는 나를 따라 옷을 벗고, 내 목덜미에 코를 박았다. 오늘 무슨 향수를 뿌렸었는지 기억도 나지 않는다. 마일즈는 내 목덜미에 부드럽게 입술을 찍으며 고개를 점점 내렸다. 난 간지러움에 몸을 빼려고 했지만 마일즈는 더 부드럽게, 더 간지럽게 내 몸을 만졌다. 그리고 셔츠 사이로 손을 넣어 맨살을 쓰다듬어갔다. 쇄골, 어깨, 가슴팍. 천천히 내려간 손은 내 가슴팍에 정착했고, 점점 내려가던 고개도 목젖에 닿더니 이내 고개를 들어 날 올려다보았다. 난 마일즈의 눈을 가만히 보고는 충동적으로 그의 얼굴을 끌어 입술을 가져다댔다. 그는 내 손길에 응했고, 그의 입술과 혀, 뺨과 코에 키스를 하며 그를 천천히 뒤로 밀었다. 그대로 커다란 소파에 부딪혀 주저앉았다. 난 마일즈를 밀어 눕힌채 다시 입술을 부딪혔다. 앞니가 살짝 닿았지만 우린 씩 웃고 다시 서로의 얼굴을 잡으며 키스를 이어갔다. 아까보단 부드럽고, 조금 더 달콤한, 그런 키스였다. 난 마일즈의 아랫입술을 살짝 물었다가 놓으며 고개를 들었다. 우린 서로 눈을 마주봤다. 그리고 그 눈에 비친 자신의 모습을 확인하곤 누구라고 할 것 없이 잡아당겨 끌어안았다. 가슴팍이 맞닿아 있어서 심장소리가 상대의 몸으로 전해질 것 같았다.

“알렉스...”

“왜요.”

“우리 만난지 10분 밖에 안 됐어요.”

마일즈는 그 말을 내뱉고 실없이 웃었다. 이정도면 이곳이 결혼식장이 아니라 클럽이어야 했다. 뒤늦게 이곳이 결혼식장이었다는 게 생각났다. 하지만 상관은 없다. 섹스를 한 것도 아니기에 치워야하는 건 없었으니까. 그저 좀 웃길 뿐이다.

“원래 이렇게 만나자마자 화끈하게 부딪히는 편이에요?”

“아뇨. 근데 오늘은 그렇네요.”

“니콜라한테 미안하다고 사과라도 해야겠어요.”

“섹스한 것도 아니고 뭐가 미안해요. 결혼식장에서 또다른 사랑이 생긴 게 뭐 이상하다고.”

“부케를 던지는 것도 그런 의미니까, 상관 없으려나..”

마일즈는 당당한 내 태도가 마음에 든다는 듯이 나를 꽉 끌어 안으며 말했다. 사실 섹스를 안 한 건맞지만, 누군가 지금 우리 모습을 본다면 누가봐도사과를 하며 나갈만했다. 

난 고개를 들어 마일즈의 얼굴을 슥 보곤 몸을 일으켰다. 일어나고 보니 옷과 머리가 엉망이라는 게 확실하게 보였다. 머리를 눌러 정리 하고 셔츠 단추를 다시 잠궜다. 바깥을 보니 벌써 어둑해져가고 있었다. 에프터 파티를 일찍한 편이라 아직 8시가 안 넘은 듯했다.

“이제 파티가 끝난 것 같네요.”

내 말에 마일즈는 고개를 돌려 바깥을 슥 보더니 이내 내게 물었다.

“어디 가요?”

“세고비아, 당신은요?”

“당신이 가는 데요.”

“집이 어딘데요?”

“세고비아요.”

난 마일즈의 대답에 씩 웃고는 자켓을 입으며 물었다.

“재워줄래요?”

“좁아도 괜찮다면요.”

마일즈는 내 물음에 재치있게 대답하며 웃어보였다. 사실 이럴 생각은 없었다. 이미 난 세고비아에 예약해놓은 호텔이 있었고, 원래 에프터 신청을대담하게 하지 못하는 편이라 재워주세요, 같은 말은 맨정신으로 못할 말이었다. 그런데 지금의 난 분위기에 취하기라도 한 건지, 아님 담배가 너무 독했던 건지, 사실 샴페인 도수가 50이었던 건지 몰라도 그 말을, 심지어 만난지 하루도 안 된 사람에게 내뱉고 말았다. 내뱉고 나니 정신이 들고 만 것이다. 하지만 후회하진 않았다. 후회해도 늦었고, 그가 꽤 마음에 들었으니까. 

나와 마일즈는 그대로 밖으로 나가, 신랑•신부에게 인사를 주고 받고 마일즈의 차에 탔다.

그렇게 우린 세고비아로 갔다.


	3. just like...

 

 

 

 

 

 

세고비아로 도착하자 아까 전과는 다른 풍경이 펼쳐졌다. 도시 안쪽이라 그런지 집이 쭉 일렬로 늘어서 있었다. 풍경이야 뭐 좀 조용한 셰필드와 비슷하지만 다르다면 길이 좁다는 정도랄까, 그렇게 크게 다르진 않았다. 하지만 밤이라 그런 건지 꽤나 조용한 편이었다. 보통 셰필드나 런던에서 이정도 시간이면 거리에 아직도 술집이나 가게들이 화려하게 불을 비추고 있어야하지만, 이곳은 런던에 비해서는 꽤 얌전한 편인 듯하다. 겨우 아직 시간이 8시가 조금 넘은 시간인데 이리도 조용하니 말이다.

내가 가만히 창밖을 보고 있는 걸 보고는 마일즈가 입을 열었다.

"지금이 어두워서 딱히 보여드릴게 없네요. 가로등 아래에서 볼 건 별로 없거든요."

하지만 난 딱히 아쉽거나 그렇지 않았다. 그저 밤이니 보이지 않는구나, 하고 생각할 뿐이다. 몇 블록정도 더 지나가자 드디어 자신의 집에 도착한 건지 마일즈는 차고 안으로 차를 넣어 주차했다. 주택에 사는 것을 보니 조금 부러웠다. 복잡한 도시에서 주택에 혼자서 사는 건 조금 사치였으니까, 물론 경제적 능력이 안 되는 건 아니지만 그다지 주택에서 살고 싶은 마음이 크지 않았기에 미련은 있지만 막상 주택에 살지는 않았다. 그렇게 결국 빌딩에서 살고 있다.

주차를 끝내자 마일즈와 난 차에서 내려 집안으로 들어갔다. 들어가자, 깔끔하게 정리된 집안이 눈에 들어왔다. 생각보다 넓어보여서 나도 모르게 그 자리에 멈춰서 거실을 살폈다. 꼭 집을 보러온 사람처럼 행동하자, 마일즈는 살짝 웃으며 내게 말했다.

"왜 그렇게 멀뚱히 있어요?"  
"그냥요. 혼자 사시는데 꽤 넓네요."

마일즈는 부엌으로 걸어가며 제게 대답했다.

"물론 혼자 살기에는 넓지만, 가끔 사람이 올 때는 좁지 않으니 좋죠."

난 그의 말을 들으며 식탁 의자에 앉았다. 집안이 너무 깨끗해서 그런지 꼭 아무도 살지 않는 곳 같았다. 마일즈는 자연스럽게 냉장고에서 이것저것 식재료를 꺼내서는 싱크대 위에 올려놓았다.

"파스타 괜찮아요?"

"딱히 가리진 않아요."

마일즈는 내 대답에 살풋 미소를 짓고는 도마에 칼질을 하기 시작했다. 조용한 집안에 칼질 소리가 울린다. 난 식탁에 놓여 있는 컵에 물을 담아 조금 마셔가며 마일즈를 힐끗힐끗 보았다. 조용한 집안에서 부엌에 한 명은 음식을 하고, 한 명은 식탁에 앉아 구경하는 것. 꼭 드라마 같은 곳에서 잘 나올 것 같은 신혼부부적 요소들이다. 하지만 물론 실제로는 그렇지 않았다. 하지만 이렇게 계속 보고 있으니 기분이 묘해지긴 했다. 한 편으론 마일즈가 꽤나 다정한 사람이구나 싶기도 했다. 갑자기 대뜸 처음 만난 사람과 대낮부터 거의 전희에 가까운 스킨십을 하고, 오후에는 집에 와서 저녁까지 해주고 있으니 말이다. 너무 잘 해주니 한편으론 의심이 들기도 했다. 이러다 갑자기 자다 깼는데 이상한 곳에 묶여서 살해 협박을 받진 않을지, 참. 물론 이런 생각은 그냥 일종의 의심이 담긴 망상일 뿐이다. 난 물을 조금씩 마시며 마일즈를 바라보았다. 셔츠가 하얀색이라 그런건지 덩치가 더 커보였다. 하지만 몸이 전체적으로 마른형이라 그렇게 풍체가 커보이진 않았다. 얼굴도 그만하면 잘생긴 편이고, 성격도 다정한 편에 뭐 하나 빠지는 구석이 없었다. 그런데 왜 이곳에서 혼자서 살고 있는건지 알 수 없었다. 뭐 요즘 사람들이 독신주의를 선호한다지만, 마일즈의 성격상 왠지 독신주의를 외칠 사람은 아닌 것 같았다. 그때, 그가 고개를 돌려 뒤를 슥 바라보자 난 우연히 눈이 마주친 척 하며 시치미를 뗐다. 

"지겹죠?"

"별로. 당신이 요리하는 거 보는 것도 나름 재미있어요."

"내 뒷모습이 마음에 들어요?"

"네, 나름."

마일즈는 내 대답에 웃음을 터뜨리며 팬에 기름을 둘렀다. 옆에 놓인 재료들을 슥 보니 오일파스타인 듯하다. 다시 대화가 끊기자, 이번에는 내가 먼저 입을 열었다.

"여기서 뭐 하고 살아요?"

"그냥 작은 가게를 하나 하고 있어요. 시내에 있는데, 그렇게 크진 않고요. 뭐 이런 파스타나 리조또 같은 평범한 음식들을 파는 레스토랑이죠."

"가봐야겠네요."

대화를 나누면서도 마일즈는 익숙한 듯이 재료들을 볶고 있었다. 요리가 자연스러운 것을 보고 그냥 요리를 잘하는 사람이라고 생각했는데, 셰프였구나.

"내일 가볼래요? 오늘은 문을 닫았을 테니까요."

"같이 갈 것처럼 말하네요."

마일즈는 내 말에 피식 웃어보이며 접시에 파스타를 담아 두 접시를 식탁에 내려놓았다. 먹음직스럽게 담긴 오일파스타는 역시 셰프답게 맛있어보였다. 접시 옆에 식기들까지 다 준비를 끝내자 마일즈는 맞은 편에 앉아 나를 바라보았다. 내 반응이 궁금한 건지 자신은 먹지도 않고 가만히 바라보기만 한다. 난 그를 슥 보곤 이내 포크를 집어들어 파스타를 한 입 먹었다. 입안에서 미끈거리는 것이 조금 웃기기도 했지만, 맛있었다. 확실히 잘 만들었다. 난 고개를 들어 마일즈에게 만족스럽게 웃으며 말했다.

"맛있네요."

"그래요? 다행이네."

"셰프가 한 음식이 맛없을리가 없잖아요?"

"그럴지도 모르겠지만, 뭔가 내가 좋아하는 사람이 좀 더 맛있게 먹어주면 좋은 거잖아요."

마일즈는 아무렇지 않게 말을 던졌다. 그 말이 듣는이에게는 무슨 해석이 될지도 모른 채. 의도한 건지, 그냥 한 말인건지는 모르겠지만, 참 사람 마음을 흔들기에는 충분했다. 그래도 엄청 두근거리거나 그런 로맨틱한 말은 아니었지만, 이런거에 면역이 잘 없는 내게는 좀 타격이 있었다. 난 피식 웃으며 마일즈를 힐끗 보았다. 한 입, 한 입, 먹어가자 금새 그릇이 비어갔다. 난 남은 파스타 면을 포크로 해집어놓으며 문득 이런 생각을 했다. 우리의 모습이 참 특별할 것도 없는 연인들의 데이트 같다고. 뭐, 데이트는 맞으려나. 하지만 연인은 아니다.

 

금세 저녁을 다 먹고 빈 그릇을 싱크대 안에 넣어두었다. 설거지 거리가 별로 없어서 설거지도 둘이서 하니 금방 끝냈다. 우린 중간 중간 짧은 대화를 나누며 접시를 주고 받았다. 참 아이러니 하게도 이 모든게 처음인데도 왠지 익숙하게 느껴졌다. 설거지와 뒷정리까지 끝내고 우린 냉장고에서 맥주 두 병을 꺼내서 초콜릿 몇개와 함께 마셨다. 커다란 소파에 앉아, TV에서 볼만한 영화들을 찾으며 말이다. 마일즈는 처음에 액션 쪽을 찾다가, 이내 로멘스로 돌렸다. 액션 쪽에 그다지 재미있는게 보이지 않았기 때문이다.

"최신 쪽에서는 딱히 볼만한 게 없네요."

"옛날 것도 좋으니까 옛날 거도 한 번 살펴보죠."

난 조금 더 옛날 영화 쪽으로 찾으며 리모컨 버튼을 이리저리 눌렀다. 그때, 마일즈가 살짝 소리내 웃었다.

"왜 그래요?"

"그냥, 지금 이 상황이 좀 아이러니 해서요. 우리 오늘 처음 만났는데, 거기다 결혼식에서는 그렇게 난리였으면서, 집에 와선 아무렇지 않게 저녁을 먹고, 영화를 고르고 있다는 게 신기해서요."

"그렇네요. 꼭 이러니까 연인 같잖아요."

"우린 처음 만났는데."

마일즈는 말하는 중간 중간에 피식 웃음소리를 냈다. 마일즈의 말이 맞았다. 우린 오늘 난생처음 만났다. 그런데 이렇게 자연스럽게 집에서 영화를 보고, 밥을 먹고 있는 모습은 꼭 연인 같기도 하고 또는 오래된 친구 같기도 했다. 물론 오래된 친구는 절대 만나자마자 키스를 하고 서로를 벗기지 않지만 말이다. 그런데 우린 둘 다 아니다. 연인도 아니고, 친구도 아니다. 어쩌면 이건 단순한 원나잇일지도 모른다. 난 고개를 돌려 마일즈를 바라보았다. 참 신기하다. 낮에 그 햇살 아래에서 봤던 그 모습이나, 지금의 모습이나 다른 것이 없다. 변함없이 다정하다. 너무 다정하니까, 문득 이런 생각도 들었다. 이 사람은 나 이전에도 이런 적이 있었을까, 그때도 이렇게 다정했을까, 아무렇지 않았을까. 사실 뭐 나 이전에 그가 누구와 뭘 했던 건 이미 지나간 일이니까 상관이 없다. 하지만 자꾸만 이 생각을 넘길 수가 없었다. 벌써 뭐라도 된 것처럼. 

내가 아무말 없이 그를 바라보고 있자, 그 또한 날 바라보더니 먼저 입을 열었다.

"이 타이밍에는 키스를 해야하는 건가요?"

난 또다시 그의 말에 웃고 말았다. 능청맞다. 물론 그게 싫은 건 아니다. 나도 그러니까, 나도 그걸 원하니까.

"뭐 그렇죠. 영화 전개상."

"그럼 해야죠."

그의 말에 난 씩 웃어보였고, 내가 먼저 그에게 다가가 입술을 가져갔다. 서로 입술이 닿자 익숙하게 천천히 입술을 벌렸다. 벌어진 입술 사이로 느껴지는 이빨, 혀, 그리고 섞이는 타액들. 그것들 모두 익숙하게 느껴졌다. 이제 겨우 처음 두 번째 하는 키스인데, 마치 몇 천 번을 해본 듯이 익숙했다. 난 감았던 눈을 떠 마일즈를 바라보았다. 감고 있는 눈, 눈꺼풀 아래에 퍼져 있는 속눈썹까지. 하나하나 곱씹으며 입안은 부드럽게 유린했다. 내가 입안을 유린하자 그는 순종적이게 내게 유린당했다. 살짝 눈꺼풀이 떨리는 모습과 내가 살짝 뒤로 물러가자 내게 다시 다가오는 것을 보고 있으니 그 모습이 귀여워 문득 웃음이 났다. 혀가 맞닿고, 입술이 입술을 먹어가는 중인데도 말이다. 

 


End file.
